I Dare You
by CertifyyedGoon
Summary: A simple game at a playground turns into a relationship-changing shuffle when Sasuke dares Naruto one too many times.


**Summary: A simple game at a playground turns into a relationship-changing shuffle when Sasuke dares Naruto one too many times.**

"I Dare You."

Oneshot.

Sasuke sat on the very top of the jungle gym, marvelling that even at the age of nineteen that he still could be found at the playground that lay just around the corner from his house. He expertly flipped his long limbs through the bars and effortlessly traversed the space from the top of the jungle gym on the west side of the playground all the way to the east. Sasuke hated waiting, and Naruto was over half an hour late.

"Fuckin' idiot," Sasuke muttered, chewing the bottom of his lip absently, while he twisted his body into a sitting position, comfortable enough to sit in for a long time despite being near a four meters in the air. Naruto was getting into the bad habit of being increasingly late whenever they decided to meet up. It wasn't uncommon, though, Sasuke mused, thinking about his blonde best friend with the customary feeling of fondness mixed with irritation. Naruto was very popular, and he had a lot of ladies after him. It was not a strange occurence for Sasuke to walk into Naruto's appartment and see some chick still putting her clothes on.

This didn't mean that Naruto was some sexual deviant. Naruto would only have sex with girls that he was in a relationship with. Not that Sasuke really cared... he just couldn't stand that Naruto had finally beaten him in something: women. Sasuke didn't care about women, didn't care about sex, which meant he was still... a virgin...

He cringed. Sex hadn't turned into a real issue until they had neared the end of highschool and Naruto had obtained his first girlfriend, Sakura, one of the girls that had been after Sasuke for a long time. But with Naruto becoming more and more popular every year, the girls had shifted their attention from Sasuke to his ever present best friend. Again, this did not bother Sasuke. He disliked women. What did bother Sasuke was the fact that it was _because _Naruto was so popular, even now that they were in college, that he was always so damn _late _all the time.

Sasuke sighed and leaned back on the jungle gym, his arms supporting his weight on the bright yellow bars while his legs leaned casually downward, waving in the air slightly.

His relationship with Naruto, he thought, was a little bit strange. Naruto was his only real connection to the world. Sasuke tended to stay away from other people, committing himself to his schoolwork and now to his college courses. Sasuke assumed that when he graduated college, he would simply be dedicated to a job and live his life building a very successful career.

Naruto made things weird. Naruto was the weird kind of guy who could somehow even put Sasuke under his charismatic spell, boarderline forcing Sasuke to be his friend through sheer force of personality. Sasuke had no idea why Naruto stayed so close to Sasuke, even when he had so many friends. It puzzled Sasuke, but somewhere in his heart, it felt good to have Naruto as his best friend. And to also know that he was Naruto's best friend too...

"Yo, Sasuke!"

There he was finally.

Sasuke smirked and leaned up to look down at Naruto. "You're late," he said decidedly.

Naruto grinned happily. "Yeah, sorry buddy, just had to take care of some shit. You wait long?"

"Considering, our meeting time was designated for seven and it is now almost eight, I'd say yes."

Naruto's grin faded to a wince. "Yeah, sorry again. Well, are ya ready to go?"

Sasuke scoffed. "I'm comfortable now. I don't see a reason to leave."

"Aw, come on! We're meeting so we can go out in the city! I wanted to see what the electronics store's got!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been late then."

Naruto groaned and slapped himself with the palm of his hand. "You're such a fucking douche."

"Says the idiot who left me here to wait for an hour."

There was a silence that stretched between them as Naruto pouted and looked up at Sasuke, who had resumed his position leaning back and staring up at the clouds, the bars beneath his back pressing into his black shirt. It didn't feel particularly good at this angle so he shifted slightly, taking up more room.

"Hey, move it, I'm coming up."

Sasuke grunted but didn't move an inch.

"You're really a fuckin' douche," Naruto muttered under his breath. "I'll push you off if you don't let me up!"

"Heh," Sasuke laughed condescendingly. "I dare you. Try it."

Naruto laughed and reached up his hands to grab Sasuke's legs from below, but he didn't count on Sasuke flipping his body over the poles all at once, shifting his legs down to kick Naruto swiftly in the chest before flipping back up and back into his original position. The impact of the kick merely sent Naruto back a few feet, intending to be more or less a challenge.

"Oh, it's on now!"

"I dare you," Sasuke repeated with another of his characteristically evil smirks. "Try it."

Naruto lunged again, and Sasuke blocked it, and the cycle continued for a good five minutes until finally through sheer force, Naruto was half way up the jungle gym. Sasuke smirked characteristically and landed another kick to Naruto's stomach, hard but not hard enough to knock the blonde down. When they were in high school, they were once bitter enemies, and fights between them were common place, almost an every day occurence. Therefore Sasuke knew now where to hit Naruto to where it wouldn't hurt as much. He knew that blows to Naruto's chest, back and face were often unaffective until the following day, when Naruto would sport large, black bruises from their encounters. Sasuke always had to be tricky with Naruto back in high school, aiming low kicks to weak spots like the ankles, the knees, the wrists. Taking Naruto's hands out of a fight had been the best way to subdue the blonde boy.

Right now, though, that information had little use to Sasuke, who only set out to delay Naruto's ascent up the jungle gym. The blonde boy seemed to be wracked with ecstatic laughter, giggling whenever Sasuke would land a particularly powerful kick. Naruto would almost fall back down to the ground, but he somehow persisted onward, that astounding will power of his kicking into high gear. "I'll beat you just like old times!" he shouted with a wild grin on his face. He then swung his body under Sasuke's in an unexpectedly fast movement, bringing himself up quickly on the other side before Sasuke had real time to turn his body completely around. In another brazen movement, Naruto swung himself forward, looping his legs around Sasuke's waist and jerking them both downward in a tumbling heap. Naruto fell back to the wooden chips of the playground floor, groaning in pain as a couple dug through his clothes and into his skin. Sasuke, however, had managed to catch himself by his legs, swinging back and forth upside down with an angry look on his face.

"You could have killed us, you loser!" he shouted, flailing his arms dramatically because he knew that Naruto didn't comprehend things unless they were made into a big deal.

The blonde merely grinned that cheeky smile, standing to his feet and brushing himself off with hands covered in wood chips. "Finally got you down to my level, though, huh?"

Sasuke looked up at his legs hanging tightly to the jungle gym. "I don't think so. I'm still technically on top of this thing. That makes me the victor here." He allowed himself a triumphant smile, his arms folding across his chest.

Naruto chuckled as he approached Sasuke's dangling figure. Coincidentally the boys were exactly at eye level despite Sasuke hanging upside down. "You look hilarious like that. And Jesus, you're pale!"

Sasuke looked down to his exposed stomach, quickly grabbing the fabric of his dark blue shirt and pulling it up to cover his body. "You know I don't go out much during the day, stupid. I'm not some beach retard like you."

"It's beach _bum_, Sasuke. Beach _bum_."

"You certainly are a bum."

"Hey!" Naruto socked a fist to Sasuke's chest, but the dark-haired man caught it quickly in both hands. Unfortunately that left his shirt to the graces of gravity and before he could catch it, it fell completely over his face. Naruto burst into a fit of laughter.

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled, pulling his shirt back up.

"You know, with you hanging on to your shirt like that, I can do anything that I want!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Don't bother trying. I can drop from this thing in a second and completely murder you."

"But that would make you the loser," Naruto said with a devilish grin. "And I know you can't stand to lose. So what should I do with you? Hit you? Tickle you?"

"I'm not tickleish!"

"Bull shit! I know all your spots!"

"That was coincidental!"

"Coincidental that whenever I rub my knuckles over your ribs, you cry from laughter!"

"I did not cry, you idiot! I had... something in my eye..."

Naruto threw his arms up in defeat, but that wicked smile wouldn't leave his face. "So what should I do, Sasuke? What do you think would really surprise you?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you, you mo-"

"I got it!"

Naruto abruptly grabbed Sasuke's neck in his big hands, lowering his head and planting a giant kiss on Sasuke's mouth. The dark-haired man let out a yelp of surprise, unconsciously releasing his legs from their hold on the monkey bars. He fell straight onto Naruto, and they both fell to the wooden chips in a giant heap.

"You _idiot!" _Sasuke bellowed at the top of his voice. "What the hell was that!" As Naruto slowly began to get to his knees, rubbing the back of his head with a groan, Sasuke scrambled away until his back was to more baby blue bars, the scaffolding that lead upwards to the jungle gym.

Again Naruto was laughing his head off at Sasuke's expense. "You should have seen your face! Absolutely priceless!"

Sasuke was beyond infuriated. "You don't just pull shit like that, you fag! That was disgusting!"

Naruto winked joyfully. "Oh please, don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

As if to prove he did _not_, Sasuke began wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, practically spitting the kiss out. He didn't want to think about how his lips felt like they were on fire or how his heart had thudded into his chest so hard that it had driven all the blood from his legs to his brain and forced him to release his hold on the bars. He tried to control his breathing, which he felt was out of control.

See, Sasuke didn't like girls. Sasuke wasn't too keen on guys either, save for one. The one person in the world he could stand was also the one that drove him the craziest. Naruto Uzumaki had for over four years lived with Sasuke Uchiha completely in love with him, and the blonde had absolutely no idea about it.

Which was how Sasuke intended for it to stay.

It wasn't all the time that Sasuke recognized his love for Naruto. It was often masked with annoyance, anger, and irritation. It was times like this when Naruto did something stupid, got too close to Sasuke that the Uchiha couldn't stop the feeling that his chest was going to burst. He hated it because he knew he couldn't possibly exact his feelings. Naruto was all for the ladies, and that wasn't even a bad thing to Sasuke. He was content, in his right mind, to remain friends with Naruto and continue their relationship as they always had. However, when Naruto did stuff like this, it would awaken Sasuke's desire for his best friend. It was an uncomfortable and overwhelming feeling. Sasuke would have to retreat for the day to calm himself.

"I'm going home," he said abruptly, getting to his feet, though his legs were a little shaky.

"What?" Naruto asked, his smile fading. "Oh, come on, Sasuke, it was just a joke! Don't worry about it! Hey!" The blonde reached out a hand, grabbing Sasuke's shoulders. "I'm sorry, alright? Didn't think you were that much of a homophobe."

"That's not it, you idiot!" Sasuke screamed, slapping Naruto's hand away. He had to project maximum rage. If Naruto knew that Sasuke's face was an inch from burning a deep red, their friendship would be over. Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to get over the embarassment if Naruto found out, and he could only speculate what Naruto's reaction would be. It wouldn't be the same, that much was certain. It was what Sasuke feared most of all: losing Naruto.

So he would leave for now, apologize next time, make up some excuse. As long as things remained the same, it didn't matter if Naruto was upset now. Naruto would always forgive him.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, alright!" Naruto tried again, regaining his hold again. "I still want to go out today! We haven't seen each other in a while, so I was looking forward to this, and I'm sorry about being late! I won't let it happen again, I swear."

Sasuke closed his eyes, unable to put up with seeing such a distressed Naruto. This time he gently removed his friend's hand. "You don't need to be sorry. It's me this time, alright? I'll call you tomorrow and we'll do something."

Sasuke began to slowly walk away, his heart and hands burning, but it was for the best. He knew that. What he wanted was far beyond his reach, and he wanted to preserve the bit of happiness he could get from another human being. Sasuke wasn't a simple creature. He wouldn't throw everything to the wind and gamble telling Naruto about what he wanted just because he was feeling a little passionate. Sasuke knew what was truly important. He'd lost a lot of things in his lifetime, and he wasn't willing to make any more bets, especially if they concerned Naruto. He would walk away this time and every other time he felt he couldn't control himself.

"All of this over a kiss...What would happen if I did it again, Sasuke?" Naruto screamed at the top of his voice.

The young Uchiha found himself frozen into place. No matter what he told his body, it refused to move in light of Naruto's outburst. The prospect of another kiss was both beautiful and terrifying and made him restless. He felt himself dancing in dark suspension for a moment, teetering between his will to continue walking and his burning curiosity over what sort of expression Naruto was wearing after having said something so... strange.

Sasuke turned slowly, the words leaving his mouth before he could reign them in. "I dare you. Try it."

The world may have frozen, he and Naruto may have been teleported somehow to a world where nothing moved at all. That's what it felt like. In those tense seconds where neither of them moved, the rest of the world could have turned to ashes. Sauke felt he might break under the pressure of his indescision. He didn't know whether to prod Naruto into another kiss or to run away completely. Either way, this was uncharted territory.

He said it again. "I dare you, Naruto."

This time there was no silence, no stillness. There was a roar of wind that might have been the sound of Sasuke's heart exploding, but it didn't matter because Naruto was on him in a second and the only thing he could hear was the sound of Naruto's mouth colliding with his own. The feeling blasted into something that couldn't be defined with words, lightning spreading from his mouth down to his chest and then even lower. That's how it was with Naruto. He'd claimed Sasuke's heart first, then his body followed.

Sasuke wouldn't stop himself from letting out a low moan as he grappled Naruto closer, holding the other man so tight that they might both break under the strain. They devoured each other's mouths, gnawing, moaning, biting. But it didn't stop as Sasuke feared it might. Naruto didn't pull away and grin cheekily as if the whole thing had been a joke. With every light moan that Sasuke made, Naruto seemed to echo it with a huskier one, his bigger frame wrapping Sasuke in a bone-crushing embrace. Sasuke felt the breath driven from his body so quickly that he opened his mouth to get air, but he found Naruto's lithe tongue instead, slipping its way back and forth inside his mouth, licking his lips then repeating the process. It drove all the heat past Sasuke's chest and into his groin, which was growing painfully tighter by the second.

He finally became aware of Naruto's hands, which had migrated down from Sasuke's back and were now prodding and skidding along his chest, igniting the places they touched with white fire. Sasuke felt his shirt being pulled up, Naruto groaning as the skin of his rough hands met the more sensitive flesh of Sasuke's abdomen.

"Haa," Sasuke breathed, the areas Naruto touching tingling.

"I know you're sensitive here," Naruto whispered into his ear, nibbling slightly on the lobe teasingly.

Sasuke threw his head back to give the blonde more access, reveling in the feeling of Naruto's hands and Naruto's teeth and just _Naruto_. There couldn't be anyone else that made Sasuke feel this way. No one else could move Sasuke's heart. No one else could manipulate Sasuke's body, making him shudder and moan. He could tell that Naruto knew as well. Naruto knew almost everything about Sasuke, what he liked, what he hated. He knew that Sasuke never got close to anyone. He knew that whatever they were doing, Sasuke had never done it with anyone else before.

"Do you want to know why I started picking fights with you?" Naruto breathed into Sasuke's ear, lifting his hands higher up the pale stomach. "I was curious why everyone liked you, why _I _liked you. I thought I just wanted to be your equal." Naruto began pushing Sasuke down by the grip he had on Sasuke's chest. They both sank lower until Sasuke had his back against one of the playground's slides, which was hidden in a small nook surrounded by other playground equipment. With the sun setting over Naruto's back, they knew they would be alone for the rest of the night. "But I was wrong. Even as your best friend, it couldn't possibly be enough. But I was afraid I'd lose you if I told you. I did everything I could to just look at you as a friend." He lowered his lips to Sasuke's neck, kissing, sucking, pulling away at the pale skin. "I thought I was sick. In love for years with my best friend, and too much of a damn coward to do anything about it."

Sasuke let out another moan, this one deeper than any he'd made before as Naruto's words struck his heart like a mallet.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed, pulling himself away to look into the dark eyes. Sasuke looked up to him with as much feeling as he had in his whole body, expressing with his eyes all the time he had to wait for this moment, how much he wanted this too, how much he wanted Naruto. It was enough to make Naruto groan like an animal and latch onto Sasuke's mouth again, but this time Sasuke found that some sort of dam had been broken inside of him, compelling him to reciprocate tenfold. He soon overwhelmed Naruto in their passionate embrace, shoving the blonde on his back and attacking him. Naruto let out an animalistic cry, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist and hanging on for dear life as Sasuke latched onto Naruto's chest with his mouth, sucking and pulling away at the fabric of Naruto's shirt until there were wet marks where the drool was left behind. Sasuke allowed himself to follow his own instincts, despite his inexperience with such things. It didn't matter as long as this burning feeling in his heart continued. He could tell Naruto felt it too, the strange feeling of wanting to be consumed alive by another person. Sasuke wanted to eat and be eaten until there would be nothing left of either of them.

He pulled Naruto's shirt up over the blonde hair in one swift movement, longing to feel Naruto's skin. He practically ripped his own shirt off with the same hand then thudded against Naruto's body like a rock, but instead of smashing each other to pieces, the fire only grew with the increased contact. Both moaned and scrambled for better access to one another.

Sasuke knew nothing of foreplay. He didn't know what felt good where. He could only listen to the maddening voice of his own instinct telling him that Naruto had to be naked, and _now_. He found himself growling like an animal as he worked with the button of Naruto's jeans, but the blonde seemed to have something else in mind. With hands quicker than what Sasuke could see, Naruto had unbuttoned Sasuke's black pants, shoving his hand past his boxers and pulling wickedly on Sasuke's erect rod.

Sasuke let out a loud groan as all strength fled his hands and he stopped moving altogether. It was strange how his entire body could be controlled so easily by only one place, but before Sasuke had time to think about the reason why, everything started to feel really good really fast.

"Aughh, Naruto," he gasped, leaning his face over Naruto's with his mouth hanging open in ecstacy. "Righhht there, yeah... haa..."

Naruto's clever fingers pulled and pushed in the best possible way, circling over the head for a few seconds of pleasure-filled agony then moving back down the shaft in a maddeningly slow cycle of pleasure. Sasuke saw a string of saliva trail from his open mouth for a moment, but Naruto caught it in his mouth by kissing Sasuke again, rolling his tongue in his mouth and exploring every inch of it. Naruto's hands began to quicken under Sasuke's pants, pulling and sliding across Sasuke with wicked force that made the young Uchiha gasp out streams of curses and light moans. Naruto was skilled, that much was evident.

Without Sasuke even realizing it, Naruto had turned the tables, forcing Sasuke into a sitting position with his back against the edge of the slide. Naruto's hand was still pumping mercilessly, leaving Sasuke helpless to the waves of pleasure, despite the fact that he tried to pull Naruto into another fierce kiss. Naruto relented, tracing his tongue over Sasuke's bottom lip before plunging it deep into the moist cavern of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke felt as if he was on sensory overload, having never before felt the thrill of sexual pleasure, but Naruto was far from done. Leaving a wet trail of kisses and licks down Sasuke's chest, over his abs, Naruto murmured into Sasuke's skin, "Mouths aren't only for kissing, Sasuke."

"Naruto, what... haaah!"

Sasuke threw his head back as he felt Naruto's hot mouth sink down on his flesh, igniting him with such passion and lust that he hardly knew what to do with himself. He grit his teeth to keep down the noises he longed to make, grabbing at Naruto's blonde locks and running his fingers through them in an attempt to reign in his world. Nothing had ever felt so damn good.

"Naruto, I'm, haa, hey," Sasuke tried in fevered whispers, pulling upward on Naruto's hair as he felt his release approaching.

"I want to see it," Naruto suddenly whispered, grabbing Sasuke by the back of his hair and forcing his head backwards. Naruto positioned his head over Sasuke's his eyes devouring the sight of Sasuke's neck, mouth and torso along with his throbbing member in Naruto's hand. Sasuke was stretched out before him, practically naked and in the throes of pleasure, his eyes glistening a deep brown in the light of the setting sun, which stained both their bodies crimson. "I want to see your face when you come."

Naruto was merciless, his hand quickening its pace to an ungodly speed. Sasuke fought to keep his eyes open so he could match Naruto's fierce gaze as he devoured him whole with those blue eyes, but to no avail. His mouth finally flung open with a final cry, his back arching upwards as he felt himself expire in Naruto's hand. He'd never felt something so terrifyingly and savagely wonderful in his entire life, but all at once his body seemed drained. He lolled his head to the side and would have fallen altogether had not Naruto caught him. The arms were tan and hotter than the summer sun but comforting to the max. Sasuke felt that he might fall asleep right there, but he felt a gentle shaking. Naruto was shaking.

Sasuke opened his eyes, looking up at his friend. "Naruto?"

Naruto was crying, his eyes blood-shot and tears running down his face. "I'm sorry," he said in a whisper. "I was just... overcome with emotion." He quickly wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I think I took advantage-"

Sasuke stopped him with a long, soft kiss planted on Naruto's red lips. The blonde boy looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes and did not look away despite his tears. "I'm serious about this," he whispered in between kisses. "I want this."

"Good," was the hoarse reply. "Me too."

Needless to say, Naruto and Sasuke did not journey to the city that day. Sasuke's apartment was not a few blocks away. They climbed into bed and continued where they left off.


End file.
